


Choosing him

by gonzogrig



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Elevator Sex, F/M, I Ship It, One Shot, POV Rey (Star Wars), Sexy Times, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonzogrig/pseuds/gonzogrig
Summary: Standing in the throne room, Ben Solo asked her to join him. Rey wanted to resist him, but somehow found her hand reaching out to his...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Choosing him

"Join me," he said. 

Rey stared at the hand outstretched before her. He was offering her not just a new world, but a galaxy. 

Her. 

A scavenger. A nobody with nothing to her name. She could forget the past and start over. Forget the loneliness that had been eating away at her each night for as long as she could remember.

But taking that hand would mean leaving behind everything she knew. The people she had come to love. Finn. Leia. Even Luke. They were the closest thing she had to family now. How could she possibly let them go?

"Please," he begged softly.

She looked in his eyes, raw and dark with need. A need so desperate it took her breath away. She had so rarely been wanted, let alone needed. It was difficult for her to fathom. Yet she could feel it. Their connection, like a string tying them together, hummed with the force of it and left her trembling. 

She knew what was right. She knew that she was supposed to fight this, to fight him. He was a monster. Power mad and sick with rage for all the wrongs done to him and desires denied. That anger had twisted him, poisoned him with the darkness that had led him here. 

Rey had come for him because she'd held out hope that he could be turned. She had seen the conflict in him and the pain of loss that mirrored her own. She had been so certain that with her beside him, Ben would come back to the light. 

But he had slain Snoke for the same reason he did anything; because he was a man who could take whatever he wanted. And what he wanted now was her.

The order he promised her was nothing more than another power grab. His fingers itched for it even as they held out for her touch. She knew how quickly that hand might transform into an iron fist; a fascist control that brooked no resistance.

And Rey was the Resistance. 

That was why he wanted her. He wanted her like a hammer wants a nail; to break and keep her under his thumb. She was his equal and his inverse; a power that rivaled his own, raw and untamed. What could be more desirable for a man so power hungry? 

He craved her submission, her seduction, just as he craved the end of any resistance to his will, his rule.

She wanted to resist. 

Yet, knowing all that he was, she still found her hand reaching out to his. Still felt the undeniable pull of him, this man who saw her, knew her, like no one else.

Snoke may have connected their minds, but what had formed between them went deeper than he could have imagined. When they had reached out through the force, they had touched each other, not merely skin to skin but soul to soul. For the briefest moment neither one of them had been alone.

After that, what choice did she have but to go to him? Yes, she had thought he could be turned but more than that, she thought he belonged with her. That they would be in the light together had been a forgone conclusion. It had never occurred to Rey that she might follow him to the dark.

Yet, when the darkness had called to her on Ahch-to, she had gone to it without hesitation. In her desperation, she hadn’t cared what it meant if only it gave her the answers she needed. Afterwards, when Rey walked away empty handed, she had thought herself unscathed. So caught up in her own pain and sorrow, she didn’t even realize that the cave had merely led her back to Ben. Now, trying to leave him felt like trying to chop off her own arm. After so many years of solitude, she couldn't bear to lose him. Not when they had just found each other. The guilty comfort of him had quickly morphed into an addiction. She craved his touch as if it was oxygen. 

The warm leather of his glove was soft against her skin as she laid her hand in his, and she could see the relief flood his body like a shudder. Gently, his fingers wrapped around her own.

The corners of his mouth turned up, not in a smile but in satisfaction, as if all was right with the world. He had her and there was no going back. Without a word, he turned and began moving towards the doors, never letting go of her hand. She nearly tripped to keep up with his stride, but didn't protest as he pulled her into the elevator.

As the doors closed, he reached over to the panel and pressed a button. Rey could hear the soft hiss of pistons locking as the compartment froze in place. Ben stripped off his gloves, throwing them on the floor, before he laid his hands on her again, cupping her face as he drew her closer to him.

"You know why you're not nothing to me?" he asked. "To me, you're everything."

His kiss was searing and Rey's head swam as the feel of his lips on hers overpowered her every thought. Yet even as her mind shut down, her body hummed to life, electrified by his touch. Without knowing what she was doing, her hands found their way up his torso, running over hard planes of muscle before resting on his chest.

As if taking it as permission, Ben's hands slid down her neck, one halting to rest on her collarbone as the other explored her curves before curling around her waist. His grip was gentle, but firm, as if he was afraid she might pull away. How could she though when it felt like her bones were melting in his arms? 

Rey pulled blindly at the fabric of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against hers. Taking the hint, Ben pulled back just long enough to shed the offending article, peeling it off with an urgency usually reserved for putting out fires. Once free, he descended on her again as if he was trying to devour her. With one arm stealing around her waist, he used the other to hoist her up against the wall as he grabbed her thigh. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around him, pulling him that much closer. He held her up as if she weighed nothing and kissed her with the desperation of a starving man. Leaving her mouth, he trailed the line of her jaw and down her neck, teasing her with his tongue. Adjusting his grip on her thigh to take the weight, he released her waist only to slide his free hand down to undo her pants.

"I want to hear you say my name," he said, his deep voice breathless as he worked.

Opening them, his hand brushed her sex lightly, making her shudder, before pulling away to release the throbbing bulge of his erection. His eyes held her gaze, unblinking as he loitered before her entrance.

"Go on," he whispered. "Say it."

"BEN," she moaned as he thrust into her, hard and fast. 

"Again," he said.

"BEN," she said, her voice a whimper as she struggled not to lose herself in the sensation, of not just her own pleasure but the waves of delight and desire coming off of him, rippling through the force, which intensified and doubled their every touch.

She could feel that even as his excitement grew, he paced himself, not wanting the moment to end. He wanted to revel in the feel and possession of her, and kept his thrusts as steady as a heartbeat, each one desperately seeking affirmation of his claim on her, body and soul.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

It wasn't love. She knew better than to believe otherwise. She could feel it rolling off of him; something baser and more primal. Something darker.

Lust. Covetousness. Even loathing.

For this girl, from a desert waste, born to nothing. 

Inexperienced. 

Untrained. 

Untested. 

Somehow she of all people had become his equal; The son of a Skywalker and now leader of the first order, who possessed a power so great it had threatened the last jedi. Yet, she had outwitted him, evaded him and bested him at every turn. 

And he hated her for it.

Yet, he didn't want to destroy her. He wanted to own her. Only then could he feel above her, where he was so sure he belonged. He needed her to see him, acknowledge him, acquiesce to him. He couldn't bear it otherwise. Without her, he would just be alone again. 

Rey absorbed this, with surprise, not at the discovery, but for the similitude of her own struggle between attraction and revulsion.

They had been dancing with each other, in the most violent of courtships, long before Snoke had pushed them together. Even as she was drawn to him, Rey was repelled by what she saw; His violence and arrogance. His selfishness and conceit. Ben dripped with a toxic masculinity that both terrified and excited her. From the first moment they met, he had tried to overpower her, entering her mind by force. He had revealed her vulnerabilities, exposing her on a level usually reserved for lovers and the intimacy of the violation was only deepened when she responded in kind. 

They had stripped each other bare of their defenses in a twisted form of foreplay; a game with no safe word. Yet, it was only because of the lines crossed that she had gotten a taste of what it was like to put him in check. Ben had unwittingly helped Rey unlock her own potential, and there was a sick thrill in finding she could match the monster in him. 

She was used to the fear that had played in her belly each day for years; that deadening empty ache of not knowing what the day would bring. Yet, nothing had ever frightened her like he had. The force of him, so great and terrible, seemed to leave each moment charged. That Rey found she could keep up with him was a constant surprise that left her heady with the adrenaline rush of it. It was like playing with lighting; he scared her but he also made her feel alive. It was a feeling she couldn't give up.

Even if it killed her.

"Tell me you want this," he begged. "That you want me."

"I want you," she said breathlessly.

"Tell me you're mine," Ben said, his voice thick with arousal.

"Yes," Rey gasped as he dropped his hand to touch her clit, pressing firmly as he continued his thrusts, pushing her over the edge.

"Say it," he insisted

"I'm yours," she said, the words peeling out in a cry of pleasure.

With that, Ben gave a final thrust before he came with her, his body drooping from the release, even as he remained standing, holding Rey as if he never wanted to let go.

She let her body relax in his arms, draping over him like a rag doll, as she tried to catch her breath. There was no rush to separate, no desire to leave that space where they could simply be together without the galaxy watching them, with all its expectations. 

Yet, they couldn't stay there forever. Slowly, Ben pulled away, setting her feet back on the ground. Somberly, they each adjusted their clothes, putting themselves back together.

Leaning down, Ben rested a hand on her shoulder as he drew her chin up to look at him. 

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, searching her for signs of regret. 

She should have been awash with shame for what she'd done. It was a betrayal that would reverberate across the galaxy, rippling through the force, unbalancing it irrevocably. She had abandoned her friends and her common sense in spite of all that she knew was right. She had let herself be ruled by her weakness and her fears. She had succumbed to the darkness in herself. The darkness that he called to.

He had asked her to join him, as the room burned around them. The embers of their destruction had fluttered in her periphery against the backdrop of the stars, glimmering in their majesty, each one representing countless lives. All were at the mercy of those who had the power to choose a side in the struggle between darkness and light. Yet, when the time came to choose sides, she had chosen him.

Without a word, she turned to the doors and navigated the panel to release the compartment from its stasis. With a hum, the elevator came back to life and began its descent as Rey took his hand. Silently they waited for the doors to open, to face the chaos they had made.


End file.
